reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RedDeadStories/Javier's Story/ Chapter II
Javier woke up at 4:30 AM. He went out to the back of the town to throw some of the horses water on his face. He went back to his home which was behind the bar and put on his Mexican Army Cargo pants and belt. He pulled on his light orange under shirt and his opened Mexican Army Jacket. When he walked out again he grabbed his hat and walked to the Sherifs Office. When he got their, he suddenlly heard, "Amigo! Amigo! We need your help!" He saw a wounded Mexican Soldier walk over to him. "What is it senor?" Javier said. "We were ambushed in Noasalida they shot them all. All of them are dead or will be dead. We must hurry!" Javier ran into the Sherif's Office and through the two soldier's in their each a Winchester. They both almost dropped them but they followed him out to meet Pablo and Victor. Pablo picked up his gun's and Victor got three more men to assist the convoy. Javier, Victor and the two soldier's from the sherif's piled in the back. Pablo whistled over to Captain Espionza. He ran over and rode shotgun. The three other men rode in front of the coach. Meanwhile... Capt. De Santa was readying his men to meet Capt. Espionza and the men at the gate's of Escalera. When they got their De Santas men joined them. They stopped on a small hill above Nosalida. Capt. Espionza, Capt. De Santa and Pablo discussed a plan. Javier, Victor and the other soldier's stalked over Nosalida. They estimated about Twenty men vs their Ten men. They came up with a plan. They would have to capture two villager's and force them to let them all sit in the back of their coach as if they were the supplies. Victor and Espionza hid behind some herb's. When a coach came up the jumped on it. They paid the man to help them. They armed the man with a Pistol. They all piled into the back of the coach and were ready to ambush the rebel's When the three of the rebel's opened up the coach they shot all of them. They jumped out of the carriage to quickly run to cover. The Stagecoach man jumped off and ran away a short distance to get shot. De Santa told Javier they were hear for a Collenel in the rebel army his name was Hernando Porque. He most likely hid in the building from which most of the rebel's charged. Army Reinforcement's arrived about twelve minute's into the invasion. Rebel Force's finally surrdendered. Espionza lined them up by the water and kicked them all in to drown. They rode back to Chuparosa only to find it burning down. A fire had started in the train engine which only spreaded to the back where TNT was stored. It blew the Sheriff's Office to piece's not to mention what it did to the platform and station. soldier's kept throwing bucket's of water on it but it only got worse. De Santa and Victor through the horses and pigs water on it but that didn't stop it much. Javier and Espionza escorted civilian's to a military jail where they would be safe. Just as they were letting them in, a woman named Luisa opened fire on the soldier's several of the other's did too. Soldier's from a nearby camp reinforced them and held off the civilian's. They ran farther into the cave to regroup. Javier lead the reinforcement's into the cave. They were then again ambushed by Luisa and the other's. From a distance Captain Espionza shot a pack of Tnt. The cave rumbled with the explosion. Espionza and the rest of the men left. Javier and the guard's searched for survivor's. The only survivor found was the pheonce of Abe Reyes, Luisa. She was beaten by the guard's, her clothes were ripped and torn by Javier and another guard. They beat her severely then through her in jail. Javier ran back to Chuparosa after the event to see that rebel's have taken advantage of the tragedy and overthrown Chuparosa. Rebel's now owned Peridido. Javier searched the outskirt's of the town to find the soldier's. He found them sleeping in a ditch. Javier joined their sleep. What do you think will happen in Javier's Story/ Chapter III? Log in later tonight to find out! Category:Blog posts